


Far from home

by CherryPie0



Series: Kinktober 2019 [22]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Crying, Daddy Kink, Human Trafficking, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oops, tony is not a good man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-15 20:17:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0
Summary: Day 22 - CryingTony doesn't usually try the merchandise himself, mostly because there's nothing that's worth his time, but Peter has woken up something inside him; a need to fuck and claim and keep the kid for himself, just for his own personal pleasure. Suddenly the idea of anyone else having Peter doesn’t sound that appealing.





	Far from home

Tony takes a last inhale of his smoke and then carelessly tosses it on the ground, stomping it with his foot. "Are these all?" He asks, his eyes darting from the beginning of the line to its end.

"Yes, boss. The last shipment was smaller," one of the guys - John, maybe Jimmy, or whatever his name is - answers and Tony hums, slowly pacing across the room to take a better look at the merchandise.

As usually, there are both boys and girls, and most of them seem to be around eighteen, more or less. Regardless of their gender or age, they all visibly cower in his presence, just as he expects them to do. Knowing to submit and show respect is rather important here. And well, when it comes to Tony, disrespecting him is really not a choice. Apparently they've all been warned about it.

They look good enough, he supposes; nothing impressive but they'll do. He's almost at the end of the line when a particular boy draws his attention and he stops, letting his eyes roam over the boy's body and then his face.

He doesn't know what exactly it is that piques his interest. At a first look the kid doesn't seem to be anything special; kid, because that's what he is. He looks fifteen, maybe sixteen at best, definitely younger than most of the group, with brown messy hair and flawless milky skin, long dark eyelashes fanning out over his cheeks. 

Tony approaches him, standing only at one foot away. He can see the kid shivering - cold or terrified, or maybe both - goosebumps rising over his bare pale flesh. It makes Tony's fingers itch to touch him, to feel his smooth skin against his rough hands, to ruin this lovely little thing until all he craves is more of Tony’s touch- of hic cock.

The kid has his head tilted down, eyes fixed on the floor, never meeting Tony's gaze.

Tony is intrigued.

"Send number thirteen to my office."

**

Tony has to wait a little less than an hour before the kid arrives. He sips at his scotch as he watches number thirteen approach, stumbling on his feet when the guy that brought him in pushes him forward. Tony nods at him and waits until the guy has left the room before turning his attention to the kid.

"Sit," he orders and motions at one of the chairs in front of his desk.

The kid complies, pulling the robe he's wearing tighter around him; he's freshly washed and they obviously didn't bother to dress him. He won't be needing any clothes here, anyway.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" He asks and brings the cigar to his mouth, taking a deep inhale, welcoming the sweet feeling of the smoke burning his throat.

"P- Peter," the kid stutters and meets his gaze for less than a second before averting his eyes again. He wraps his arms around his middle, hugging himself, trying to appear smaller as if that will help him now. It's endearing, really.

"And how old are you, Peter?"

"I'm f- fifteen, sir," he replies meekly and only now Tony notices his accent, the corners of his lips twitching up.

"Ah, a British boy, hm? You're very far from home, Pete," he says and Peter makes a weak little sound, like he's holding back a sob but doesn't say anything.

Tony hums, looking at him as he finishes his cigar, assessing him. His trembling is slowly succumbing; the drugs have probably started to work. He gets up and walks around his desk, seeing the kid's shoulders tensing as he comes to stand closer to him.

"And are you a virgin, darling?" He asks; he's sure the kid was before all this, but many things happen during their transportation; especially since the kid was brought from this far away. Tony insists that no one touch the merchandise - he can't really return them back if they're defective, can he? - but it still happens from time to time.

"Y- yes, sir." His voice is barely audible, just a soft little whisper, but it still manages to make Tony smile.

"Mm. Good. I'll try to be gentle then," he says and the kid's eyes snap up at him, probably without his permission because he only maintains eye contact with Tony for a couple of seconds. He doesn't say anything; he curls in on himself and tries to go as far away from Tony as he can even though he doesn't really have much of a choice.

"I- I don't... pl- please," he says pleadingly and Tony would be lying if he said that the kid doesn't sound sweet like that.

"No time for little games, Pete. You have to learn to behave. I promise you you'll enjoy it more, if you're a good boy," Tony tells him and then hauls him up by the forearm; the kid barely puts any resistance as Tony guides him to the large couch across the room. Peter's limbs grow heavier thanks to the drugs but he doesn't stop mumbling, still begging Tony to not do this. As if he didn't already know what was going to happen to him when he was brought here.

Tony easily removes Peter's robe and carelessly tosses it on the floor, before reaching for the tube of lube he keeps in a drawer next to the couch; he's practical like that, of course. 

He nudges Peter's limp legs apart and grins when he sees the tiny little opening between the round globes of his ass. He hums appreciatively and ignores the chocking sound coming from Peter as he slicks two fingers, coating them with lube.

"Please, d- don't," Peter says weakly and now tears stream down his flushed cheeks, the sight making Tony's cock twitch in desire.

"That won't work on me, kid. You're wasting your tears if you're trying to make me feel sorry for you. You're way too pretty when you cry," he says and leans down, hovering over Peter so he can lick a long stripe across his wet cheek, lapping at the fat drops of tears that escape his beautiful eyes.

Then his fingers find Peter's tight entrance and he circles his rim, spreading some of the line over there before forcing the two digits inside the boy's body, not patient enough to waste any more time.

"Nonono, please n- no, please," Peter all but sobs now, as Tony starts pumping his fingers in and out of him, feeling the boy's inner walls quiver around him. Peter's soft cries don't stop, the word _please_ coming out of his mouth again and again like a prayer, his voice breaking into a whine when Tony rubs over his prostate.

"Yeah, that's it... Daddy likes it when you beg, little one," Tony tells him and adds a third finger, wanting to make sure the kid can actually take his cock.

Tony doesn't usually try the merchandise himself, mostly because there's nothing that's worth his time, but Peter has woken up something inside him; a need to fuck and claim and keep the kid for himself, just for his own personal pleasure. Suddenly the idea of anyone else having Peter doesn’t sound that appealing. He can train him, make him a good little slut for him, teach him to beg Tony for his cock, to want to be filled all the time because he feels empty otherwise.

He decides he's prepared Peter more than enough and he withdraws his fingers, immediately reaching to unzip his slacks. His dick springs free, hard and leaking, the head an angry red color. He applies some lube on it and spreads the slippery substance all over it before guiding his cock towards Peter's hole.

"Stop fucking squirming, kid," he commands when Peter tries to wriggle his way out, even though it's obvious he's not strong enough to actually move much.

"Sir, please-"

"Shut your mouth, boy. You could have been getting fucked by any filthy bastard out there right now, be a little grateful," Tony snarls at him, patience wearing thin; as sweet as the boy might be, Tony doesn't appreciate being disrespected like this. "You're a whore now, darling. For now you get to choose whose whore you want to be. Consider yourself lucky and stop being an ungrateful little bitch," he says and manhandles Peter, roughly forcing his legs wider apart so he can settle between them as he thrusts inside him.

Peter lets out a broken whimper and more silent tears start falling down his cheeks. Tony contemplates flipping him around and fucking him from behind but he finds he rather likes seeing Peter's pretty eyes shining like that, his face flushed, his lips red and swollen from biting them. The kid is breathtaking, even like this, and Tony's cock twitches enthusiastically as he slides all the way inside in one motion.

"You're gonna learn to love this, sweetheart, you hear me," He says, already rocking his hips, and Peter makes a quiet mewling sound, his body growing lax in Tony's possessive hold. "That's it, show daddy what a good little whore you can be."

He grips the back of Peter's knees and pushes them up towards the his chest, almost folding him in half as he fucks into him, pounding the boy's sweet tight ass at an unforgiving pace, their skin slamming together every time he thrusts in. The feeling of Peter's hole clinging around his cock almost makes him dizzy with arousal and he hovers over him, leaning in to kiss his pretty mouth, plunging his tongue in when Peter gasps in surprise.

Peter's lips taste salty from the tears and Tony's beard grows damp as fresh ones roll down his face, his soft sobbing being swallowed into the kiss.

He pulls away eventually and mouths at Peter's jaw and lower at his neck, sucking bruises on the milky skin, staking his claim. He can feel Peter's pulse against his tongue, too slow for someone that's getting fucked through every inch of his life. The drugs probably had a stronger effect on the kid - small as he is-, Tony supposes, reveling in how easily Peter's body yields to him.

He ruts into him more desperately now, his orgasm approaching soon, and he groans just at the thought of coming inside Peter's tight hole. "Daddy's gonna fill you up soon, darling. You want that, don't you? You want daddy's seed in your slutty hole," he rasps, panting now as his pace grows erratic, uncoordinated.

He comes with a loud growl, thrusting deep inside Peter one last time as he starts spilling, finally releasing his grip on Peter's thighs. He pumps his seed inside the boy's warm body and lets his hands roam over his sides and chest, toying with his little nipples and chuckling when Peter whimpers.

By the time he's done the kid looks barely conscious, eyes closed and breathing steady, his tearstained cheeks still bright red. Tony pulls out and grins when his cum floods out of Peter's sloppy hole, pushing it back inside with his fingers.

He gets up and tucks himself in, smiling as he looks at Peter; Tony doesn't usually do _favorites_, but he thinks this might change soon. Peter's too sweet for Tony to give him up after just one fuck. Now that he got a taste, he only feels hungrier for more.

He smoothes Peter's hair back and leans in to kiss his sweaty forehead, keeping his voice gentle as he whispers into his ear, "you're daddy's now, little one."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading💞💞💞


End file.
